north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Morlock
Doctor Brett Morlock, leader of the Moorhead Ghouls * 'Name: '''Brett Gregory Morlock, MD *'Position: 'None, SINless . De facto leader of the "Moorlocks ". *'Metatype: 'Ghoul (''Homo sapiens wichtusare) [https://shadowrun.fandom.com/wiki/Human Human , Homo sapiens sapiens] *'Education: '''Doctorate in Virology from the Mayo Clinic Alix School of Medicine. *'DOB: '11/5/2020, Moorhead MN, USA (now UCAS ) *'Family: '''Doctor Madeline Caroline (Robins) Morlock (wife), Chief of Oncology at the Center Once upon a time, things were a lot different for Brett Morlock than they ware now. The son of a medical family from Moorhead, he was one of the shining stars of the newly-rebuilt Center for Sanssentia, who's work with VITAS-varient vaccines had won himself and his employer rewards and who had been credited in 2052 with isolating the HMHVV IIIE variant (the so-called "Bakaak "), which still bears the name "Morlock Variant Krieger Strain". Throughout the 2050's Morlock looked to build on his diagnostic success by working on, if not a full cure, at least treatment or suppressing of symptoms for Krieger Strain HMHVV. His work was highly controversial, with divided sentiments over Krieger Strain, with detractors painting him as a "Ghoul Lover" and his internal critics cautious of the public perception of his work. Several times he was ordered by his Sanssentia superiors to shift the focus of his work, but the more they pushed him the stronger his resolve became, using his celebrity and publishing successes to pressure the company to let him resume his primary work. Time and time again, he seemed so close only to run into a wall, failing to manipulate the double-natured traits of the virus. But his work was impressive enough that some bioweapons companies supposedly privately asked after his work. This all came to an end when he disappeared in July of 2061, right at the height of the Year of the Comet . The exact events that led to his dropping out of sight are one of the great mysteries of the last fifteen years. Some say it was a simple lab accident introducing him to the virus, others tell darker tales of a desperate ritual gone terribly wrong, a warning issued by Tamanous enforcers, a botched raid by shadowrunners hired by a bioweapons firm or some, other event, nobody but Morlock knows for sure and he's never told. Legally speaking, this is the end of the life of "Doctor Brett Morlock" as a person, because when he re-emerged in 2063, he was fully infected by HMHVV III (ironically as a normal Ghoul and not one of his Bakaak) and thus, by UCAS legal standards, no longer a person. But whispers began to reach the right people, people with their ears to the ground, that there was somebody organizing the local Ghouls, looking after them. And in 2064, on the Eve of the New Revolution , Buddy Underberg, ever the opportunist, reached out to Morlock and came to an understanding, with the Underbergs helping Morlock's "bladerunner" medical supply smugglers get the supplies they need in exchange for using the hidden ways known only to the Ghouls to keep his business flowing during the North Star Uprising. Ever since then, he has organized his "Moorlocks", and tried, as much as he can, to look after his people and, some whisper, continue the work that drove him underground in the first place... Return to: Moorlocks Category:People Category:Ghoul Category:Moorhead Category:Medicine